The Devil's Secret : Akatsuki
by Dark Sa-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura Siswi kelas X SHS 1 memiliki kehidupan normal seperti kebanyakannya, tidak mencolok dan sangat biasa, tetapi apakah kehidupannya akan sama biasa setelah ia melihat adegan kurang ajar oleh genk onar sekolah didepannya?, lalu bagaimana dengan Akatsuki organisasi pembunuh bayaran yang sedang terkenal itu? apa hubungannya dengan mereka? DLDR


The Devil's Secret : Akatsuki

The Character is definitely not mine but Masashi Kishimoto's

Warn : OOC, Gaje, dan kekurangan lain-lain.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Saat ini aku berumur 15 tahun, aku sekolah di Senior High School 1 Konoha. Seperti biasa pagi di SHS 1 konoha, sangatlah ramai dipenuhi oleh para siswa-siswi dan penghuni lainnya (?).

"Mereka datang,mereka datang ayo cepat menyingkir!" seru murid-murid yang ada disepanjang koridor, aku pun langsung menoleh kearah yang mereka maksud.

"oh.. ternyata mereka" gumamku.

Mereka yang kumaksud adalah para siswa kelas 2 yang sangat popular di sekolah ini, yah.. mereka adalah THE DEVIL itulah nama Grup mereka. Grup yang beranggotakan 9 orang ini sangat disegani oleh penghuni SHS 1 bahkan murid kelas 3 sekalipun. Mereka tidak pernah segan-segan untuk menghajar orang-orang yang menentangnya. Guru-guru sudah mengetahui hal itu, tapi sayang sekolah tak berani melepaskan mereka, karena walau tabiat mereka buruk, tapi mereka itu sangat pintar-pintar, dan sudah mempunyai banyak prestasi disekolah ini, dari akademik maupun nonakademik. Keren sih tapi kalau sikapnya begitu tetap saja menyebalkan dan mengganggu. Aku yang baru 7 bulan sekolah disini saja sebenarnya sudah sangat muak dengan mereka. aku ingin sekali mengahajar mereka yang selalu semena-mena. Tapi aku sendiri dan mereka ber-9, yang benar saja kakak kelas pula. Selain itu aku malas berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti mereka, aku tipikal orang yang tidak suka mencolok disekolah, apalagi karena hal yang tidak-tidak, jadi sebaiknya aku tak berurusan dengan The Devil itu. 

Bughhh! 

Suara seseorang yang menabrak sesuatu terdengar, sontak aku dan yang lainnya menoleh keasal suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari seorang siswi yang jatuh tersungkur karena menabrak.. o-ow.. Deidara -salah satu anggota The Devil..

"Ah ma-maaf.. aku tidak sengaja tadi aku sedang terburu-buru, maafkan aku.." siswi itu membungkuk minta maaf, terlihat tubuhnya gemetar. Sepertinya dia sangat ketakutan, yah jika yang ia tabrak hanya orang biasa sih menurutku tidak akan setakut itu tapi.. itu THE DEVIL para Iblis!

"Cih dasar bodoh, Jalan tuh pakai mata! Apa kau tak lihat kami sedang berjalan disini hah!?" bentak anggota the devil yang berambut kuning itu sambil menarik kerah baju siswi yang menabraknya tadi. Astaga kasar sekali apalagi yang menabraknya hanya seorang gadis yang aku yakin bahkan tidak akan membuatnya terjatuh! sangat keterlaluan!

"Maaf. A-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Jawab siswi itu takut..

"Dasar bodoh! Cewek tolol!" Teriak deidara sambil mendegungkan kepala gadis itu.

" Kita ber-9 jelas-jelas jalan berlawanan arah denganmu dan kau tidak melihatnya? Buta! Diberi matapun percuma apa kau mau kucongkel matamu itu hm?" ujarnya lagi sambil tetap medegungkan kepala gadis itu.

Siswi itu semakin ketakutan, airmata sudah mengalir deras di matanya. Murid-murid yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian ini hanya bisa manatap prihatin gadis itu. karna mereka mana berani melawan The Devil sungguh sial gadis itu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, ugh kali ini mereka benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!

"HEY!"

Teriakan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, mereka semua yang berada disini memandangku kaget dan Deidara berhenti mendegungkan kepala gadis itu. Akh sial! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan!?

"Kasar banget sih sama cewek! Kau itu benar-benar keterlaluan! masa ditabrak begitu saja marahmu seperti dia melakukan kesalahan yang hampir membuatmu Mati! Lagi pula dia sudah minta maaf dan gak sengaja!" bentakku pada Deidara, semua terlihat kaget atas apa yang aku katakan. Orang-orang memandangku seakan mengatan 'Gadis sinting! Apa yang kau lakukan?'

"Hah? kau pikir kau siapa bisa membentakku! Kau tidak tau siapa kami? Kami The Devil" ujar Deidara

"Lalu kalau kalian the Devil kenapa? dimataku kalian semua hanya segerombolan preman sekolah yang PENGECUT berani sama cewek!" jawabku lantang dengan menekankan kata 'pengecut'. Entah apa yang merasukiku sampai aku bisa seberani ini, akh masabodo mundurpun percuma ugh.

"Ka-kau!, Berani sekali kau ini apa kau mau cari mati! Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu Pinky!" ancam Hidan, anggota The Devil yang lain. Ia pun menarik kerah bajuku.

"Sepertinya sekarang ini sudah terlambat untuk kau minta maaf. Saat ini hidupmu berada ditangan kami gadis pink bodoh!" ucapnya lagi. terlihat seringaian terbentuk dari bibirnya yang kotor itu.

"Hidupku berada di tangan kalian? sayangnya kalian ini bukan Tuhan!" balasku tak ingin kalah dengannya.

"Kau!' geram Hidan dan hendak melayangkan tangannya kearah wajahku, sontak aku menutup mataku, tapi ternyata aku tidak merasakan apa-apa,

Akh ternyata tangannya ditahan oleh, eh? Diakan Pain? -Leader The Devil.

"Hentikan. Percuma meladeninya sekarang. Lagipula pelajaran akan segera dimulai lebih baik kita kekelas sekarang!" Ucap Pain datar. Sedikit ada nada memerintah pada ucapannya. Hm.. kupikir pemimpinnya sedikit lebih baik mungkin dia sadar bahwa ini hanyalah masalah sepele yang tak perlu dibesar-besarkan.

"Lalu kita akan membiarkan gadis brengsek ini bebas setelah apa yang ia katakan tadi?" tanya Hidan geram. Sang ketua menatapku sebentar dan kemudian menatap Hidan kembali.

"tidak akan seru jika kita membereskanya sekarang. Terlalu mudah untuknya. Siksaannya masih panjang" ucap Pain santai. Sial! Ku tarik kata-kataku tadi mengenai ketua iblis itu. Ternyata mereka sama saja. Akh dasar bodoh tentu saja, Pain kan ketua iblis. Pastilah lebih kejam. Hah.. dasar IBLIS. Hidan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"You lucky, now! But next time you will die baby!" ucap Hidan sambil melepaskan cengkramannya padaku dan mengusap daguku kasar, sialan!. Mereka beranjak pergi.

"Dasar Iblis!" teriakku, mereka tidak merespon sama sekali. Gadis berambut coklat yang tadi menabrak the devil memandangku takut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Ke-kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya gadis tersebut

"Karena aku sudah muak dengan mereka! mereka itu keterlaluan "

"Tapi.. mereka kan The Devil apa kamu gak takut? mereka bisa membunuhmu.."

"Awalnya aku memang ragu, tapi melihat tingkah laku mereka yang semakin keterlaluan aku semakin muak. Dan rasa muak itu menghapus rasa raguku untuk berurusan dengan mereka, lagipula kau tidak usah khawatir orang seperti mereka memang harus dilawan kalau tidak mereka akan semakin melunjak" jawabku meyakinkannya –agar ia tak perlu khawatir maksudku, ugh sebenarnyapun aku ragu tapi mau bagaimana lagi toh sudah terlanjur

"Kau tidak mengerti! Mereka itu iblis. Mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti apa kamu gak tau, apa yang terjadi dengan siswa yang sudah melawannya. Dulu mereka... mereka... -ah kau ini benar-benar bodoh!" teriak gadis itu sambil menangis dan berlari pergi,

Aku hanya bisa memandangnya bingung. Bukannya seharusnya ia bertrimakasih padaku, tapi kenapa ia malah marah-marah padaku?

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh!" gumamku. Mereka yang menyaksikan adegan langka dari tadi menatapku dengan bermacam-macam tatapan, ada yang menatapku dengan tatapan 'kau akan mati' juga ada yang terkagum dengan perbuatanku dan ada juga yg menatatapku kasihan, huh? Aku menghela nafas berat ck.. akhirnya aku berurusan juga dengan mereka. 

Normal PoV

Kini Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya semua mata memandangnya heran. Sakura memasuki kelasnya yaitu kelas 1-3, dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya yang ada dipojok dekat jendela barisan ketiga dari depan. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri atas apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja.

'Ugh bodoh!' rutuknya dalam hati/

Bugh! Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan cukup keras.

"Aww sakit!" Keluh Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah yang memukulnya tadi yang ternyata adalah Yamanaka Ino sahabatnya.

"Itu gak seberapa dibandingkan penderitaan nanti yang akan kamu dapat. apa benar kau menantang the devil?" tanya Ino to the point.

"Menantang? Aku gak menantang mereka ko, Aku hanya... membela cewek yang gak sengaja menabrak mereka tadi" jawab sakura malas.

"Lah, Itu sama aja menantang mereka! Kau sudah gila ya!" ucap Ino kesal, tatapannya seolah berfikir 'sahabatku ini sudah tak waras sepertinya harus kumasukan ia ke rumah sakit jiwa'

"Nggak kok masih waras. Liat tuh otakku saja masih utuh!"

"Yee Jidat! ini serius tau!, Aku mengkhawatikanmu jidattt " Ino mencubit pipi sakura kesal.

"A-aw sakit inoooo, Huft aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tadi berbuat begitu, Teriakan dan kata-kataku keluar begitu saja tadi, ugh kau benar ino mungkin aku sudah gila.. arghhh bagaimana ini!?" Ino menghela nafas berat lalu menepuk pundak sakura, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada mereka sakura.."

"Ih gengsi! Lagipula mereka memang salah kan" Ujar sakura sambil melipat tangan pada dadanya. Ugh Ino semakin geram dengan perkataan sakura dan memukul kepala sakura.

"Aw sakit inoo! Apa sihh"

"Jidat bodoh! Kau memang sudah gila, kau masih memikirkan gengsi, Apa kau tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadamu nanti hah?"

"Aku tahu, Tapi untuk minta maaf pada mereka ugh bisa-bisa aku muntah didepan mereka"

'plok plok plok'

"Perbuatan yang sangat berani, aku takjub padamu Haruno Sakura.." ujar seseorang, membuat Sakura dan Ino reflek menoleh kearahnya. Seorang siswa dengan perawakan jangkung, dan kulit putih pucat tiba-tiba menimpali percakapan mereka sembari menampakkan senyum kakunya. Ia Himura Sai, teman sekelas Sakura dan Ino yang hampir tidak pernah berbicara pada mereka. Mungkin kalau Sakura rajin, Sakura dapat menghitung berapa kali Ia bicara padanya. 2, 3? Entahlah mungkin kurang dari 5, dan itu hanya untuk berdiskusi kalau-kalau mereka sekelompok.

"Kau berani mempertaruhkan kenyamananmu disekolah ini yang masih 2 tahun lagi untuk menyelamatkan gadis tadi, dan melawan mereka yang mengaku sebagai penguasa disekolah ini." Lanjutnya, sambil berjalan kearah Sakura menatapnya kagum.

"Haha Tidak juga..." Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tadi aku hanya sedang kerasukan ko, yah doakan saja aku selamat haha" Lanjutnya asal, Sai hanya tersenyum –tetap tersenyum.

"Entah itu keberuntungan atau jutrsu nasib sialmu dirasuki 'hantu' yang sangat berani Haruno ckck. Yah aku juga berharap kau bisa bertahan"Jawab Sai, Ia melebarkan senyumnya, 'agar semuanya menjadi menarik' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hehehe tapi aku penasaran juga kenapa sampai kaka kelas sekalipun takut degan mereka yang sebenarnya hanyalah preman sekolah biasa, yang bisanya hanya membuat onar dan sok menjadi penguasa? Ckck" Ucap sakura dengan nada meremehkan, Sai tampak terkejut sebentar lalu kembali tersenyum –ah tidak tapi kali ini ia menyeringai.

"Begitu ya, jadi kau menganggap mereka hanya murid brandal biasa.." Ucap Sai lalu dia meninggalkan area tempat sakura, dan duduk ditempatnya yang berada di paling belakang. Sakura tampak bingung dan merasa aneh dengan sikap pria berwajah pucat itu.

"Ra-ra. astaga itu Himura Sai!, di-dia berbicara padamu, orang yang biasanya hanya tersenyum dan hampir tidak pernah mengobrol dengan siswi kelas ini, dia!" Ujar Ino setelah tadi Ia hanya terpaku tak percaya.

"Tuh kan ra! orang yang terkenal dingin, dan irit bicara seperti dia saja tertarik dengan perbuatanmu yang gila itu, apalagi seseisi sekolah, kau tahu orang diluar kelas sudah mulai membicarakanmu!, jidatt ini benar-benar sudah sangat berbahaya," Lanjut Ino dengan nada yang dibuat histeris,

"Bagus dong, itu artinya aku sudah mulai terkenal, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan dipromosikan sebagai artis." Ucap sakura asal, tampak ia sudah lelah memikirkan masalah gila itu.

"Sakura jidatt kau itu, benar—benar yaaa. Yasudahlah jangan memohon padaku untuk membantumu nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

"Masalahnya akupun bingung dengan apa yang aku lakuakan, dan aku sudah pusing memikirkan dampaknya piggy, dan lagi ah sudahlah!, tuh kan Gai sensei Datang. " Gai sensei -salah satu guru olahraga SHS 1 memasuki kelas dengan pakaiannya yang 'khas' seperti biasa, err hijau ketat, dan pastinya dengan semangat masa mudanya yang selalu ia junjung tinggi.

"Yoshh! Anak-anak hari ini kita memang tidak melakukan praktik dilapangan seperti yang sudah saya umumkan kemarin, tapi hari ini kita akan ulangan teori!"

"APA?" seru semua murid kelas 1-3.

"Senseikan kemarin hanya mengatakan tidak akan melakukan praktik, tapi sensei tidak bilang kalau hari ini ulangan!" Seru kiba, siswa yang selalu mengenakan hoodie berbulu dan sangat menggemari anjing.

"Benar sensei curang!" Ino ikut menimpali.

"Yah maaf saya lupa, lagipula ujian ini gampang kok, inikan hanya teori tentang olahraga-olahraga yang biasa kalian praktikkan dilapangan, yang terpenting itu semangat masa muda kalian kobarkan pasti bisa!" Ujar Gai sensei sambil mengacungkan jempol, dan tersenyum lebar dengan kilauan sepintas muncul dari giginya yang biasa berbunyi 'Tingg' itu (?), seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 1-3 hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah guru mereka yang memang sudah aneh sejak dulu.

-The devil's Secret : Akatsuki

Sakura PoV

Saat ini kami sudah berada dikantin. Aku dan teman-temanku sedang memesan makanan ringan dan minuman yang sudah biasa kami beli. Hm.. makanan ringan sudah, ah tinggal minuman! Lemon tea, yup minuman favoritku disekolah. Aku melirik kearah dimana tempat lemon tea kesukaanku dijual, akhh shit. Ternyata ramai, tapi tak apalah. Segera saja aku berjalan kesana dan mengantri.

"Aww!" keluhku, saat ada yang mendorongku dari belakang.

"Hooho, ternyata kau cewek yang tadi ya?" Ucap orang yang mendorongku tadi. Aish ternyata Ia 'Kisame' -The Devil! Aku hanya menatapnya malas.

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir aku sudah ditunggu oleh yang lain untuk membeli minuman ini lebih dulu!" Perintah Kisame seenaknya,

"Apa? Enak saja sana ngantri! Kau pikir kau siapa aku harus mengalah padamu, kakek tua, yang sedang buru-buru?" Ledekku tak terima.

Kenapa ada anggota The Devil disaat seperti ini sih, sudah sering aku membeli minuman ini tapi rasanya aku tak pernah bertemu mereka, nasibku memang sial hari ini.

"Ck kau in, Aku siapa? aku The-De-vil! Penguasa sekolah ini semua orang disekolah juga tau itu" Jawabnya angkuh

"Pe-ngu-a-sa kau bilang? Ahh benar.. kau kan preman sekolah, bukankah preman selalu menganggap dirinya penguasa?" Sindirku.

"Sungguh kau gadis pertama yang berani bicara dan membentak kami seperti itu, Kuakui kau memang gadis paling berani yg pernah kutemui, tapi apa kau tau, kau telah melumpuhkan kenyamanan, kehidupan remajamu disekolah ini" Ucap Kisame, ada sedikit nada kagum dari ucapannya, namun juga penuh dengan peringatan dan ancaman.

"Kuperingati sekali lagi ya... singa yang menemukan mangsa tidak akan pernah melepaskan mangsanya, dan akan menjadikannya makanan. apalagi jika mangsanya yang menunjukan dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu. Itu sama seperti apa yang akan terjadi dengan kau nanti "kami singa" kau "mangsa", bagaimanapun kau yang telah masuk dulu ke kandang singa" Jelasnya lagi nadanya sangat serius. belum sempat aku menjawab ia sudah beranjak memesan beberapa minuman, karena murid-murid mengalah dengan membiarkan salah satu anggota The Devil itu membeli minuman yang pertama, setelah selesai ia berjalan melewatiku tanpa menghiraukan tatapanku padanya, aku tidak begitu mengerti perkataannya tadi. Tapi akhh sudahlah aku tidak peduli, apapun yang akan terjadi padaku nanti aku akan menjalaninya, aku tidak akan menyerah.

TBC

Ini fic pertamaku hehe mohon reviewnya yaa^^

-Dark


End file.
